smg4_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SMG4: The Beat 'em Up! Game
SMG4: The Beat 'em Up! Game is a video game based on SMG4 Bloopers from YouTube and the game have a maximum of 4 players. The game is a parody of The Simpsons Arcade Game. Plot SMG4 and the others are walking in the street with Princess Peach when Bowser, who stole a diamond from a Jewel Shop for SMG3, accidentally bumps into Mario. This sends the diamond flying and landing in Peach's crown. Bowser kidnaps Peach (again) and runs off with the diamond in her head, prompting Mario and co. to pursue him and attempt to rescue Peach. On the way, they encounter goons hired by SMG3 to stop them from getting Peach back and are forced to fight them. After defeating several goons including King Bob-omb, they chase Bowser into Didney Worl, where they are attacked by Mickey Mouse's impersonators. They corner Bowser on a Mickey Mouse balloon but the balloon pops, sending them and Bowser falling down to a haunted forest. Zombies, awakened by SMG3, rise from their graves and attack SMG4 and co., but they fights them off. The crew then follows Bowser into Club Pingas, where they encounter several mobsters and an angered Dr.Robotnik which they are forced to fight. SMG4 and co. later follow Bowser to the Green Hill Zone. Bowser is fleeing from MIPs the Rabbit and carries Peach towards a river, and our heroes follow his trail, battling Snipers and Luigi Dolls on the way. MIPs tries to kill SMG4's group, but they defeats him. Bowser escapes by Koopa Klown and the SMG4 crew are sent down a large waterfall and are knocked out. In their coma, our heroes envision themselves in the clouds and in their minds they battle the Flying Spaghetti Monster. After waking up, they see the Koopa Klown landing on top of the Bay News Channel studio. They get in the studio and see CrimsonMan5 doing a news report on Peach's kidnapping. They have a brief battle with Villager and Ganondorf before hopping on Bowser's Koopa Klown to SMG3's Lair, where Bowser has taken Peach. At SMG3's Lair, the SMG4 gang confront Bowser, who battles them with fire and bob-ombs. When Bowser is defeated, SMG3 breaks through the wall inside a large machine which attacks with Bombs, Lasers, Missiles and Pincers, and starts a climatic battle against SMG4 and friends. After a long fight, SMG3 is defeated, and our heroes rescue Peach once more. They celebrate along with Bob, Saiko, Fishy Boopkins, Meggy, Tari and Axol. In the end, SMG4, Mario, Luigi and Toad throws the diamond away when running from the police who chases them believing that they were the ones who stole it. Gameplay The player chooses from one of four characters: SMG4, Mario, Luigi and Toad. The game's levels are based on various locations from the SMG4verse, including Mushroom Kingdom, Didney Worl, the haunted forest, Club Pingas, Green Hill Zone, a Dreamland, the Bay News Channel studio and the SMG3's Lair. Each level ends with a boss whose speed and strength would increase after taking a set amount of damage. The game contains the option for two players to team up and attack enemies, with the exact attack differing slightly depending on which two characters were being used. Food could be used for healing, and various weapons and items could be obtained for use for a short time or for a one-time projectile attack. These items were often brought into the game by other SMG4 characters, also they can throw small scale nuclear bombs that, when thrown, clear all on-screen enemies, as well as a life bar that can be doubled by eating food when your character's health was full. The game features two minigames in which players competed against each other to be the first to finish a task (inflating a balloon shaped like their character in the first game, waking up their character in the second). The minigame was based on repeated button-pushing, with the player who pushed the buttons fastest winning. If fewer than four players were present, the player or players competed against 1-3 computer-controlled characters in these minigames. During the game if the player does not press any buttons the selected character will break the fourth wall. The game featured many strange enemies, ranging from the Goombas and Koopas, to battles with Mickey Mouses who looks like Mokey (from Sr.Pelo's The Mokey Show). The game included battling minibosses-like Bob-ombs; and even lotsa spaghetti. One of the visual gags in the game include Toad showing his head similar to the Super Mario Bros. 3 Cartoon, like his skeletal silhouette when electrocuted. Playable Characters *SMG4 *Mario *Luigi *Toad Stages *Mushroom Kingdom *Didney Worl *Forest & Pokemon Tower *Club Pingas *Green Hill Zone *DreamLand *Bay News Channel *SMG3's Lair Non-Playable Characters *Princess Peach *Toadsworth (Stage 1) *Princess Daisy (Stage 1) *Fishy Boopkins (Stage 1) *Bob (Stage 1) *Cuphead (Stages 1 and 5) *Mugman (Stages 1 and 5) *Meggy (Stage 1) *Axol (Stage 1) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Stages 1 and 5) *Steve (Stage 1) *Demoman (Stage 2) *Heavy Weapons Guy (Stage 2) *Saiko Bichitaru (Stage 2) *Toadette (Stage 2) *Donkey Kong (Stage 2) *Pauline (Stages 2 and 4) *Tari (Stage 2) *Slendy (Stage 3) *Saw (Stage 3) *Miyamoto's Ghost (Stage 3) *Teletubbies (Stage 4) *Kermit the Frog (Stage 4) *Zero Suit Samus (Stage 4) *Link (Stage 5) *Chris (Stage 5) *Swagmaster69696969696 (Stage 5) *Rebel Army Soldiers (Stage 5) *CrimsonMan5 (Stage 7) Enemies *Goomba (Anywhere) *Koopa (Anywhere, they can also be seen riding a cup-like ride in Didney Worl) *Bob-omb (Mushroom Kingdom) *Thomp (Mushroom Kingdom) *Mickey Mouse's impersonators (Didney Worl) *Zombies (Forest) *Boo (Pokemon Tower) *Koopalings (Club Pingas) *Luigi Doll (Green Hill Zone) *Sniper (Green Hill Zone) *Lotsa Spaghetti (Dreamland) *Toad Clouds (Dreamland) *Demoman (Bunny Suit) (Dreamland) *Fake Cake (Dreamland) *Anime Cartel (Bay News Channel, Second Half) Bosses *King Bob-omb (Mushroom Kingdom) *Mickey Mouse's Balloon (Didney Worl) *Wario & Waluigi (Pokemon Tower) *Dr.Eggman (Club Pingas) *MIPS the Rabbit (Green Hill Zone) *The Flying Spaghetti Monster (Dreamland) *Villager (Bay News Channel, First Half) *Ganondorf (Bay News Channel, Second Half) *Bowser (SMG3's Lair (Pre-Final)) *SMG3 (SMG3's Lair (Final)) Category:Games